Lucifer's Return
by Jordan Ricciardi
Summary: Lucifer may have been banished out of Heaven but he is bound to return.Fueled by vengence, he will enact his revenge on God and all his subjects in an attempt to claim Heaven for himself.


_**Lucifer's Return**_

**By**

Jordan Ricciardi

After the Great War between God and Satan, Lucifer is in astonishment that he has lost

to his creator " I Satan have been vested by God and banished to this bottomless pit of

darkness while the victor in all righteous glory gets to boast on how powerful he is

while I have nothing!" Amongst the lake of liquid fire and brimstone emerges Beezelbub

Who states " but sir you have a kingdom of your own from which you transformed prison

into paradise, and a group of conspirators into a loyal army under your rule, what more

could you ask for?" then Lucifer with a scolding look in his eye lunges to Beezelbub

and says " Heaven, that very place is the crowning jewel to Gods victory and my defeat,

I want that jewel and I will obtain it someday no matter what you say". " But of course"

states Beezelbub as he takes his leave of Satan back amongst the crowds of Lucifer's

Army. " Heaven will be ours, and I shall transform it into a even more delightful

paradise from what I have created now, and you all shall escape from this Hellish prison

that God cast us into". Amongst the loud cheers calling his name, Lucifer plots his great

escape from Hell and plans to use his transformation to wage the next Great War

amongst God and Heaven. " I have grown sick of this place, and I am sure you all have

too now let us escape together". As Lucifer spoke those words all out a sudden all the

Arch Angels spoke in unison " yes great commander under your command we stand

ready, and we shall win". Upon those spoken words, a demonic grin formed on Lucifer's

face as he took flight and remained suspended in the air he said, " Well then, let us

depart from this place", and with a great tremble the lake of liquid fire and brimstone

took the shape of a vortex. " Step forth my brothers and enter the vortex I have created

With my newfound power, this vortex will allow us to escape Gods impenetrable prison

and transport us on the world's surface from which God desires to place his greatest

creation Man, and Man shall be pure and immortal, but I can change Gods plan

when I get to it, but first let us rejoice in our newfound salvation from that tormenting

prison officially called Hell". After those words were spoken cheers emerged from the

mighty army. "For now we are free, and we shall remain free, all those resisted our will

and underestimated our power shall fall victim to the eternal inferno of Hells flame".

Lucifer and his army had not experienced sunlight's bright rays since the day of

their damnation, and not knowing the change of their physical forms that occurred

during their imprisonment the curiosity had forced them to look upon one another

with great astonishment. The feathers of their wings had turned as black as midnight

and had the appearance of those of a crow, while their skin had turned a slight reddish

color to have which none have ever seen before. "See my brothers," spoke Lucifer,

"We have transformed ourselves, our wings are no longer as white and as soft as the

clouds of Heaven, our skin no longer has the radiance of a thousand suns and we have

become the predators that lurk in the dark and strike our pray when it least expects it, we

are the enemy". "God shall not see us strike and when we do, we will strike with the

force and speed of a meteor hitting the ground". "We will become the victors while God

and his servants will be the defeated". A few seconds had passed the light was now

dimming, the sun was going down and darkness had begun to creep in consuming

every remainder of light. There was no fear in the silence of night, all fear

was cast away, and Lucifer and his army decided to partake in the deathly silence

and fearlessness of the night, in the morning they would knock at Heavens golden gate,

and enact their declaration of war.

It was morning now, and the army awoke to see Lucifer standing alone staring up

at the sky as though there was an unknown force compelling him to look upon the sky

with the greatest obsession. In a moment or two the forceful connection was broken

and Lucifer was restored to his regular state, whatever force remained was submerged

in anger and with a snarling growl he spoke " It is our time to strike and leave them in a

position from which they can never recover, it is our time to claim our prize". The army

stood by awaiting Lucifer's command and with a clash of thunder Lucifer uttered his

command, "Now my army, go and bring them to their knees", the army then drew there

swords and took flight. From the ground the army looked like volcanic smoke ascending

to the heavens, and as they ascended the sky darkened. The magnitude of their wings

blocked out the sun and within minuets they would penetrate Heavens cloud layer.

After the moment Lucifer and his army penetrated Heavens cloud layer, they then

descended and stood upon it, they all remembered the feeling of standing

in Heaven, it was like being weightless without the feeling of floating away, they then

walked towards the golden gate behind Lucifer. As Lucifer got closer to the gate he

grinned knowing that he was at Heaven's Gate and that no one could stop him now.

Lucifer then stopped at the gate and saw with his bear eyes God's Army was waiting

for them and at the front of the army was standing the angle Michael who was God's

commander of the army and his former brother who bound him in chains and cast him

and his army into Hell under Gods order. With a swift hand, Lucifer placed his hand upon

the golden gate and within seconds the gate liquefied to molten metal, the gate that was

there was no more and Lucifer stepped forth over the puddle of molten metal to show

how powerful he had become. The Golden Gate was said to be indestructible, and that no

force could knock it down or destroy or even penetrate it. The gate was part of the

impenetrable kingdom, the first and strongest defense that was ever created by God, and

it was destroyed within seconds. Lucifer spoke "This was your only defense to hold me at

bay and now it is beneath my feet, you who all underestimated my army and myself shall

feel my vengeance and be cast out of your so-called Heaven".

After Lucifer's speech, he gave the order to advance and the armies charged toward

one another, and as the armies fought, the clash of steel rained down like thunder.

Lucifer himself partook in the fight against Michael and his army, with the determination

of victory in his eyes he lunged at Michael with his sword in an attempt to bring him

down. Their swords clashed against one another generating the brightest sparks, with the

intensity of the sparks the clouds were set ablaze. Lucifer and his army were so

accustomed to the intense heat that it did not affect them as it did to Michael

and his army. The flames grew larger as their fight went on, as the stench of scorched

flesh and feathers filled the air, and it was not the flesh or feathers of Lucifer and his

army caught in the blaze but that of Michael and his army being consumed by the flames.

Their fight continued and even with the flames consuming Michaels flesh and wings, he

would not give up. With shear pain and exhaustion Michael uttered these words "You

may defeat me, but in the end I will remain pure while you will remain a traitor and an

enemy". Lucifer un-amused by Michael's speech rose up his arm commanding the very

flames to envelope Michael in a set of chains from which there was no escape. Having

defeated Michael, Lucifer and his army continued forth pushing back God's forces.

God's forces were pushed to the point to where they could no longer resist,

and hold Lucifer and his army at bay. Lucifer and his army had finally made it to

God's throne room from which God sat on the other end, by breaking down the door

God raised his eyebrows and spoke "Step forth my son". Lucifer stepped forth

and so did his army and God spoke again " I see that you have brought an army

with you, so what do you hope to gain out of this?" Lucifer yelled out "you know

very well what I hope to gain out of this, my rightful kingdom, the very one you

cast me away from". God spoke "You mean the kingdom that you cast yourself out of

by betraying my trust". "I was taking what was rightfully mine to begin with" spoke

Lucifer. "Lucifer my son" spoke God "Can't you see that I granted you your own

Kingdom from which you could rule". "You mean that prison that we were all banished

to" interrupted Lucifer. " Call it what you will" spoke God. " I see that you have

new powers that enabled you to return to me" resumed God. "I am not returning to you,

I am here to take what is rightfully mine, and enact my vengeance upon you and all

your subjects who betrayed me". "I have not betrayed you my son, and as you know,

I am all loving and forgiving as well as all knowing; I don't want something such as a

desire to keep you from being near me, so please ask for my forgiveness and you and

your army shall be able to return and reside in Heaven". Lucifer spoke "You know that

my desires cannot be killed, and I would happily destroy you and your Heaven to obtain

my objective. Lucifer and his army then charged at God with their swords drawn in an

attempt to complete their objective; God then with a clash of thunder said "Enough!"

as he hit with his clenched fist the arm of his gold and marble throne he spoke "I have

given you all the great opportunity to stay in paradise and you all insist in trying to

overthrow me, for this you all shall feel my undivided wrath". The clouds of Heaven

then turned a dark gray and thunder started to roar with the intensity of a hundred

volcanic eruptions occurring simultaneously as lightening bolts passed through the clouds

making them course and heavy like stones. All of a sudden lightening bolts started to rain

down upon Lucifer and his army striking their wings and knocking their swords out of

their hands, and out shear pain they all collapsed to their knees as the electrifying bolts

passed through them, then God struck the ground with a mighty stomp causing the

ground to collapse underneath them, forcing them all to fall without functional wings

out of heaven and back into the prison they so gladly escaped. God having defeated

Lucifer and his army resealed Hell, released Michael from the fiery chains and restored

Heaven back to its former glory as the invincible kingdom.


End file.
